


Fear

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pense à un heureux événement: Dean va enfin demander Castiel en mariage! Il décide donc d'aller retrouver son frère pour l'aider à préparer la surprise. Mais entre-temps, n'importe quoi peut arriver sur la route.</p><p>PS: c'est "général audiences" mais si vous pensez que cela peut vous rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, ne lisez pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot peut être considéré comme la préquelle de "Stay with me".
> 
> Bonne Lecture!!! :)

La chasse était terminée, le monstre du jour – un fantôme – était anéanti, je me dirige donc vers la voiture. Néanmoins, je ne rentrerai pas immédiatement. Dean veut absolument me voir, très surement pour me demander une énième fois mon opinion sur l’alliance qu’il avait choisit pour Castiel; il n’est pas nécessaire de dire que je lui répèterai une énième fois que Castiel allait accepter sa demande en mariage – car Dean s’était enfin décidé à le lui demander – et qu’il accepterait donc cette alliance. C’est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je mis le contact et que je commençai à rouler.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, j’arrive à un carrefour; j’ai une brève pensée pour Crowley certainement occuper à conclure un marché quelque part. Je m’arrête un bref moment, vérifie qu’il n’y a pas personne et m’engage sur le carrefour. J’entends quelque chose siffler. Tout reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Avant que je m’en aperçoive, la peur envahit littéralement tout mon être. Soudainement, tout autour de moi devient un vacarme assourdissant. Le rétroviseur est de travers – j’y aperçois néanmoins le pare-brise arrière complètement brisé, celui de devant a de grandes fissures qui le parcours dans toute sa longueur. J’ai peur de voir le reste de comprendre… J’ai mal à la tête. Je sors tant bien que mal de la voiture en m’appuyant contre la portière.

La peur ne fait que se répandre, d’envahir mon être… Mon mal de tête de se calme pas. Je me sens basculer… Comment le sol s’est-il retrouvé contre ma joue? Je m’aperçois que je tremble. J’ai du mal à respirer, mon souffle est devenu erratique. J’ai peur. Du sang… La douleur devient insupportable. La peur commence à se faire omniprésente. Les noms de Gabriel, de Dean et de Castiel me traversent brièvement l’esprit.  
Puis je ne ressens plus rien, je n’entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus! :)


End file.
